fablefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Chaos Timeline
Below is a timeline detailing the events during the Order of Chaos, a time in the world's history in which everything was controlled by darkness. It also details the events leading up to such a dark time in history. 70 years BO (Before the Order) *'The Hero of Bowerstone rules Bowerstone.' *'Lucien Fairfax is killed.' *'The Hero of Bowerstone saves Cammersia from the Earth Dragon. King Ramsey sends the hero 100,000,000,000 gold and his undying allegiance. *'Large numbers of Commandants are seen wondering aimlessly along the coasts of Helstrom.' 60 years BO *'Ramakhan invades and annexes Polusia.' *'The Hero of Bowerstone rules Albion.' *'An official alliance is formed between Albion and Cammersia.' 50 years BO *'Ramakhan invades and annexes Marvella and Cortusia.' *'Prince Cameron, son of King Ramsey dies, possibly by poison.' *'Female Commandants begin to appear in Helstrom. More organization is formed within the creatures.' *'Soren Zeres is born.' 40 years BO *'The Commandants begin calling themselves Lucienites. They attack and take control of Helstrom. *'King Ramsey is assassinated. He is succeeded by General Rasputin.' *'Logan is born.' *'The Hero of Albion is born.' 30 years BO *'The Hero of Bowerstone is poisoned and dies while sleeping.' *'The alliance between Albion and Cammersia is severed by Lord Rasputin I. *'Logan takes the thrown of Albion. *'Industrialization sweeps Albion.' *'Soren Zeres becomes the leading cause of death for Lucienites.' 20 years BO *'The Hero of Albion overthrows Logan.' *'Cammersia invades Albion, beginning a war.' *'Alarai is born.' *'Ugeria becomes a hostile nation.' *'The great Soren Zeres is captured and frozen in a Time Crystal.' 10 years BO *'Lord Malignus awakens.' *'Jax Ozia is born.' *'Sonja Ozia is born.' *'Fall of Albion begins.' 1 year AO (After the Order) *'The Order of Chaos begins.' *'Nearly all nations of the world fall.' *'Cammersia, Ramakhan, Ugeria, and the Lucienites join the Erebesians. *'Hero of Bowerstone is killed in battle.' 2 years AO *'Aria is born.' *'Maxis is born.' *'Human population is recorded as 23% lower than before.' 3 years AO *'The Red Resistance is formed. They take refuge in Fangufstan.' *'Ugeria annexes three small countries. Slavery increases by 40%.' *'A great earthquake splits Albion in half. More than 25,000 recorded deaths.' *'Oslo is born.' 4 years AO *'The portal between the Human world and Erebus grows stronger. The Tattered SPire emits strange energy.' *'The first Gryphon sighting in centuries takes place in Aurora.' *'The Steel Army is formed. It is led by General Tungsten. *'The Siege of Apolla takes place. The entire Apolla Army is crushed and Apolla falls.' 5 years AO *'A meteor strikes the capital city of Ramakhan. It unleashes millions of alien spores.' *'Another meteor strikes Ugeria, this one bringing millions of small parasitic insects with it.' *'Azrael is born.' 6 years AO *'Both Ramakhan and Ugeria are turned into Containment Zones. Cammersia considers severing the alliance.' *'Firis enters the Human world through the Tattered Spire. He burns much of Albion.' *'The Steel Army begins it's military campaign against the weakened Ramakhan. The Steel Army wins a crushing victory.' 7 years AO *'The Apollans plan to attack the invading forces that have conquered the world.' *'The Gate of Oblivion is reactivated. It is too powerful and tears a permanent hole between Albion and Oblivion. *'Lost Souls begin pouring through the Gate of Oblivion. They swarm around Malignus' territory.' 8 years AO *'Alistair is born.' *'Marauder is born.' 9 years AO *'The Great Battle of Ramakhan takes place. Nation is defeated by Red Resistance and Steel Army. *'The Great Artifact is created.' *'The Skirmish of Bloodstone takes place. It is the first victory that Humans gain against the Erebesians. 10 years AO *'The Gate of Oblivion becomes larger and stronger.' *'New and strange creatures and plant life begin to appear in Albion. The Spire portal is even stronger now.' *'The Steel Army is defeated by Firis.' 15 years AO *'Aria is captured by the Lucienites.' *'Chief Brodin's tribal kingdom falls. Brodin disappears from sight.' *'Ugeria's quarantine is lifted.' 20 years AO *'Maxis leads his rebellion against Erebus forces.' *'Lord Veszuvio and Aria are freed from the Dark Fortress.' *'Apolla is freed from Erebesian forces.' *'Lord Veszuvio leads an invasion against Cammersia. He conquers it and renames it Celestia.' 25 years AO *'Prince Axis is born.' *'Due to increase in hostile activity, Lord Veszuvio expels all native Cammersians from Celestia.' *'Erebesian forces have abandoned much of their territory and concentrate on Albion.' *'Erebesian forces begin massing around the Tattered Spire.' *'A land mass begins to form around the Tattered Spire.' 30 years AO *'As the Spire portal grows stronger, more plant life and creatures appear. Erebus has begun to merge with Albion.' *'The land mass around the Spire has increased in size. It has been formed by the Erebesians.' *'Soren Zeres is freed from the Time Crystal.' 35 years AO *'The Ace of Blades appears in Albion and plunges the world into despair.' *'The kingdoms of the world fall once again. The Ace of Blades turns on Firis and takes his armies.' *'Members of the Erebesian army begin to defect and abandon their posts. They attempt to live in Albion.' 40 years AO *'The Erebus Civil War begins. Millions of Erebus natives flee to various parts of the Human world.' *'The Gate of Oblivion finally closes. Millions of undead join Malignus's kingdom.' *'The Army of Heroes is formed. The World War begins.' 45 years AO *'The World War continues. The world begins to fall apart.' *'King Maxis is killed by the Ace of Blades. William Black returns.' *'The Ace of Blades is defeated. William Black seals the portal between Albion and Erebus.' 50 years AO 'The Renaissance Timeline Begins''' Category:Order of Chaos Category:History